Bare It All
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Derek and Penelope have to go undercover at a nudist colony?, will Derek be able to protect his baby girl from the unsub they were sent to catch or will he lose her forever?
1. Chapter 1

Bare It All-Ch 1

Penelope was all smiles as she stepped off the elevator, she took a deep breath and started walking toward her lair. She stopped when she heard her boss Aaron Hotchners voice saying, "Garcia can I see you in my office please"?, she said, "yes sir' and turned around and followed him.

As they were walking toward the empty bull pen she said, "where is everybody"?, he said, "out for a few more hours, I needed to talk to you and Derek". Penelope looked at him and said, "D D Derek, why"?, he grinned and said, "you're not in trouble, it's just something came up and I need to talk to the two of you before everybody else shows up for work".

They walked into his office and she said, "morning hotstuff", he laughed and said, "morning sweetness", she then walked over and sat down beside him. Hotch sat down behind his desk and said, "the rest of the team will find out about the case when they get in but I need you two to know what's going on now because you won't be here when they arrive".

Derek and Penelope looked at each other and then at Hotch and Derek said, "where will we be"?, he took a deep breath and said, "undercover". Penelope said, "undercover"?, he said, "yes, I'm going to send you two undercover to Bare Necessities".

Penelope said, "uhhh sir that's a nudist colony", he said, "yes, yes it is", Derek laughed and said, "and you're sending us there why"?, he said, "because several of the bi-racial couples have ended up dead over the past few weeks". She motioned between her and Derek and said, "but we aren't a couple and we've definitely not seen each other naked".

Hotch opened his mouth to speak and Derek said, "let me get this straight, you want me and Penelope to go undercover in a nudist colony"?, Hotch nodded his head and said, "well this isn't coming from me, this is coming from higher up on the chain of command".

Derek said, "no way man, baby girl is not going undercover, especially at a place like that", Penelope said, "I agree with Derek, why me"?, he said, "because we need a couple that will pass as an actual couple and trust me when I say you two will pull that off with no trouble".

Derek said, "but", Hotch held up his hands and said, "sorry but my hands are tied, you two leave just as soon as our talk here is over". Penelope said, "but sir", he said, "I know that you aren't an agent, that you are a computer analyst but Garcia you are the woman for this job".

She took a deep breath, "what if I do something wrong"?, he said, "you won't, I trust you and Derek and I know that you two will do a good job". Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "don't worry goddess I'll take care of you and I won't let anything happen to you".

Penelope said, "you said bi- racial couples", he said, "I did", Hotch said, "they are invading the couples homes and torturing them before they are found a few days later". Penelope took a deep breath and said, "are we going to have enough time to learn our backstories"?, he handed them both a folder and said, "you will have several hours on the trip up there".

Derek said, "will you and the rest of the team be close by"?, he said, "we will, we will be in town and we will be in contact with you". Penelope said, "how"?, Hotch said, "take this", he handed them both an earwig and said, "we will notify you by sending you a text message".

Penelope said, "how will we know that the message is from you"?, he laughed and said, "don't worry you'll know, you'll definitely know". He stood up and said, "you two better get started", she stood up and said, "come on hotstuff let's get this show on the road".

As they walked toward the elevator Derek sighed hoping that he would be able to do this job and keep the most important woman in his life safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Bare It All-Ch 2

Derek and Penelope got into a car that was assigned to them for the case and started the long drive, Derek glanced over at Penelope and said, "I'm sorry sweetness". She said, for what angelfish"?, he said, "that you got assigned this case", she said, "I'm a big girl sug, I can handle this, you heard bossman".

He said, "I know you're a big girl but I don't want you to get hurt", she said, "I'm not to keen on that aspect of it either but right now we've got bigger problems". He said, "we do, like what"?, she said, "seriously Derek, we have to see each other naked as in no clothes, nude, all natural".

Derek said, "I was thinking about that and I" his thought and their conversation was interrupted by the car sputtering, Derek pulled the car over to the side of the road and got out and checked it. He walked back around to the drivers side and said, "this car ain't going anywhere goddess".

Penelope said, "so now what"?, Derek said, "well we need to get this car fixed and I'll call Hotch and see what he says, "she nodded her head and said, "you call bossman and I'll call a tow truck". He kissed her cheek and said, "will do you gorgeous woman you".

Derek got out of the car again and pulled his cell off his side and dialed Hotchs number and after a few rings he heard, "what's wrong"?, Derek said, "what makes you think that something's wrong"?, he said, "well you've been gone about an hour and you're already calling".

He said, "touche, the reason I'm calling is the car broke down and baby girl is calling for a tow truck right now while I'm talking to you". Hotch said, "when the tow truck gets there find a hotel close and spend the night, get some rest and get ready for the case".

Derek said, "that's another thing", Hotch said, "go ahead", Derek said, "we've never seen each other naked before Hotch and I'm afraid that I won't be able to control myself when I see her without her clothes on". Hotch said, "first TMI Morgan, TMI".

Hotch took a deep breath and said, "second go out for a few drinks, relax, strip for each other, do whatever you have to do but be ready for action when you get to the nudist colony". Before Derek could say anything else Hotch quickly ended the call.

Derek put the cell back on his belt and walked over and got in the car, Penelope said, "the tow truck will be here anytime now hot stuff". He said, "good, good, Penelope said, "what did bossman say"?, Derek said, "he said for us to get a hotel close to the garage and get ready for the case".

She said, "get ready for the case, how"?, he said, "Hotch said for us to grab a few drinks, dance, strip for each other or do whatever we have to do to be ready for the case". Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "right now I could use a drink or two".

Derek laughed and said, "or ten", Penelope said, "or ten", Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "I love you baby girl, you know that right"?, she said, "of course I do, I love you to". Derek said, "no baby you're not understanding what I'm saying".

Penelope looked at him and as he was getting ready to tell her that he was in love with her the tow truck pulled up behind then with it's lights flashing. Derek said, "when we get this car taken care of for the night how about you and me go out and have a few drinks"?, she said, "count me in sugar shack, count me in.

Derek laughed as he got out of the car and walked around to the back to meet the tow truck driver and get things situated with the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Bare It All-Ch 3

About an hour later Derek and Penelope booked themselves a room at the hotel and then headed out to the bar for a few drinks. Derek sat next to Penelope at the bar and said, "what would you like baby"?, she said, "something sweet with an umbrella".

He looked at the bartender and said, "something sweet and tropical for my girl here and I'll take some tequila please", she grinned at him and said, "coming right up handsome". Penelope felt a pang of jealousy when the bartender flirted with Derek.

When she brought the drinks back over Derek said, "here you go gorgeous", she said, "thank you my prince" and took a sip and said, "ohhhh this is yummy, keep these coming please". The woman said, "sure thing" and turned around and walked to the other side of the bar.

Derek said, "take it easy with these baby it's 90 proof", she said, "really, you can't taste the alcohol in it all hot stuff". Derek downed his shot and said, "another one please", the bartender said, "here ya go" as she poured him another shot.

Penelope slurped the last of her drink and said, "another one pleaseeeeeee", she said, "sure thing honey" as she pushed another drink Penelopes way. Derek said, "how about a dance sweetness"?, she said, "I normally don't dance but sure my chocolate kiss, let's dance".

Derek took her by the hand and led her to the center of the dance floor and smiled when push it to the limit started playing. He grabbed her by the hips and started grinding against her, he felt himself getting hard as she rubbed up against him as they danced.

As they dance together he loved the feeling of her body against his, it felt so natural, so perfect, he never wanted to let her go. When the music stopped they headed back to the bar and finished another drink before hitting the dance floor again.

A few hours later Derek said, "come on babyyyy, let's head home, I've got a surprise for you", she wrapped her arm around him and said, "lead the way sug, lead the way". The bartender said, "let me get the two of you a cab".

Derek said, "thank ya mam, that's mighty kind of ya", she said, "think nothing of it", a few minutes later the cabbie came inside and Derek and Penelope followed him out to the cab. The driver got in and said, "where to folks"?, Derek said, "The Sea Wind", he nodded his head as they pulled away from the curb.

When they got back to their hotel room Derek said, "sit right there and watch", she said, "watch, watch what handsome"?, he walked over to the cd player and hit play. She sat back and watched as he put his hands on his hips.

The room was soon filled with "IT'S GETTING HOT IN HERE, SO TAKE OFF ALL YOUR CLOTHES", he started shaking his butt and grinding his crotch against her. She said, "shake it sugarrrrr, shake it", he leaned down and crashed his lips against hers.

At first she didn't respond but when he started pulling away she cupped his face in her hands and said, "I love you Derek, always have, always will". He smiled and said, "I love you to, you are now and will always be my baby girl".

She smiled and said, "are you up for this"?, he put her hand on his crotch and said, "you tell me"?, she licked her lips and said, "ohhhhh yeah, my hotstuffs got back". He grinned and said, "and it's allllllll yours baby girl, all yours" as he claimed her lips with another kiss.

When they pulled apart he said, "I want you Penelope, I want you so bad", she said, "I want you to", they both stood up and she said, "10 years is enough foreplay don't ya think"?, he nodded his head and said ,"sure do" as they started undressing each other.

A few minutes later Derek said, "once we do this we can't take it back", she said, "I don't want to take it back, I want you now and forever". He smiled and said, "I want that to" as they both fell back on the bed and started making out like a couple of horny teenagers.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter contains sexual content

Bare It All-Ch 4

Derek pulled away and said, "I've dreamed about this night for a long long time", she touched his face and said, "me to, every night since you called me by the wrong name". He laughed and said, "that was the best mistake I've ever made" and then he claimed her lips with his, as he pulled away he said, "are you sure this isn't the booze"?, she laughed and said, "I'm positive, I want you Derek, I want you now".

She said, "make love to me Derek", he said, "your wish is my command beautiful", he quickly lined himself up at her entrance and slowly started sliding inch by inch inside her. Penelope bit down on her lip as he filled her, she was so full that it almost hurt but a good hurt.

Once he was fully inside her he stilled to allow her to adjust to his girth, when she wrapped her legs around his waist that was all of the sign he needed and he started sliding in and out of her effortlessly. She arched her back and moaned his name over and over as they moved together as one.

Derek couldn't believe that he was finally making love to Penelope, she was the woman that he had wanted for years but the time was never right, not until now. The feel of her lips against his was heavenly, the way she caressed him and held him tight made him feel loved and wanted.

Penelope kissed the side of his neck as she raked her nails up and down his back, he smiled against her lips and said, "my baby likes it rough". She rested her forehead against his and said, "I love you Derek", he said, "I love you to baby, you're everything I've ever dreamed of".

Derek felt his baby girl starting to tighten up around her so he sped up his thrusts, she arched her back and moaned his name as she met him thrust for thrust. She smiled and said, "yes Derek yesssss" as she felt her body starting to tingle all over, she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist and bit down on her lip as her man, her hotstuff claimed her lips with his

A few hard thrusts later she held on tight to him as they exploded in pure bliss, he laid her back on the bed and smiled against her lips as wave after wave of pleasure covered them both. He said, "that was amazing", she said, "that was, that was perfect is what that was, perfection.

He collapsed beside her on the bed and pulled her into his arms, they laid like that for a few minutes before they drifted off to sleep. Every time Penelopes eyes would open Derek would start, touching, licking and kissing her, he loved her body, it was perfect.

He loved how pink she got when she blushed, how she moaned his name as she came, how she smiled at him and owned his heart. Penelope loved the was Derek made love to her, slow, passionate and he's everything she'd ever dreamed of in a lover, Derek Morgan was the perfect lover.

Before the night was over they had made love at least 10 times and knew every inch of each others bodies, Derek wanted to make sure that anything and everything would be done to protect Penelope and keep her safe. As he now laid holding her in his arms he knew that his baby girl was without a doubt the love of his life and when this case was over he was going to take his time and show her over and over everyday how much he loved her and how much they belonged together.


	5. Chapter 5

Bare It All-Ch 5

The next morning Penelope woke up to the sound of someone pounding on their door, she raised up and immediately grabbed her head, as her eyes tried to focus she got up and grabbed a shirt out of the floor and put it on as she made her way to the door. She said, "who is it"?, the man said, "it's me, it's Marcus, I picked up your car lastnight".

She opened the door and said, "oh hi", he blushed and said, "y y your car is ready, you can pick it up whenever you're ready", she smiled and said, "thank you, it might be a few minutes, we're not up yet". He said, "take your time mam" and then turned around and headed back toward his car and climbed in and pulled away from the hotel.

As Penelope turned around the room was so bright that she was having to squint her eyes, when she felt the bed hit her legs she felt her way to the top of the bed and plopped down. She jumped when she heard Derek grunt, she pulled the cover up over her chest and he laughed and said, "no need to be modest sweetness, I've seen, licked, kissed and bitten every inch possible".

She said, "Derek I don't know if I can do this", he rolled over onto his side and said, "baby girl you can do this", she said, "I'm not the type of person that would live in a nudist colony". He slid his hand up her body and stopped at the shirt she was wearing and as he unbuttoned it he said, "no you're not buttttttt that's about to change sugar".

As he pulled the shirt off of her arms and tossed it on the floor he said, "now that's what I like to see, I like to see every inch of that incredible body that I loved last night". Penelope said, "Derek last night was", he said, "please don't say it was a mistake, I know that I hadn't told you how I felt, the love was there, it's always been there it's just that I didn't think that I was good enough to be with you".

She put her finger over his lips and said, "I was going to say that last night was amazing and I don't regret a minute of it", he leaned in and kissed her lips and said, "I love you and no matter what I have to do I will keep you safe". Penelope rested her head against his and said, "I love you to and I know that you will do whatever it takes to keep me safe, I never doubted it, not for a minute".

Derek felt his heart racing as he pulled her under him, she said, "hotstuff we don't have time for this, we have to get the car and head out to the nudi" and he silenced her the best way he knew how, by kissing her. When they pulled apart he said, "come on baby girl, we need to get use to each other being naked, right"?, she said, "right'.

Derek climbed between her legs and said, "what better way to do it than this"?, she laughed and said, "Derek I" and after he slid inside her all thoughts of what she was going to say flew right out of her mind. Meanwhile at Bare Necessities the director was looking down at the applications and said, "we are getting a new couple today, a Darren and Paula Simple".

The man across the room looked at their pictures and said, "not another couple"?, the director said, "it's our jobs to rid the world of such people so we'll let them get here and then after a day or so we'll make our move and trust me when I say they won't know what hit them". Both men laughed as they rared back in their chairs and started talking about their plans for Derek and Penelope.

About an hour later Penelope collapsed on top of Derek and said, "I think you're trying to kill me", he laughed and said, "no mam, I'm making up for lost time, we've got a lot of time to make up for". She giggled and said, "that we do Darren", he laughed and said, "how about a quick shower Paula and then we hit the road"?, she kissed his lips and said, "sounds good, sounds reallllllll good" as she jumped up ran toward the bathroom with Derek right behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

Bare It All-Ch 6

A couple of hours later Derek and Penelope aka Darren and Paula Simple were in route to Bare Necessities, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "hotstuff I don't know much about nudist colonies". Derek laughed and said, "they don't call them that anymore they are now called nudist communities, nudist camps, resorts that kinda of thing".

She said, "I bow to your knowledge OB1 hotstuff" causing him to laugh and shake his head, she said, "so once we enter the gates are we suppose to stay naked all the time or what"?, he said, "Bare Necessities is a clothes optional place, you can wear clothes or not that's totally up to you baby girl", she said, "so if I don't want to be naked all the time I don't have to be"?, he reached over and took her by the hand and said, "I'm hoping that you will want to be naked with me all the time".

Penelope giggled and said, "well that goes without saying sugar shack but are their any activities that we'll need to be naked for"?, he said, "probably but we'll just wait and see what the others are doing and just follow suit so to speak". Penelope nodded her head and said, "I'm nervous about this Derek, this is wayyyyyyyy out of my comfort zone".

Derek reached over and took her by the hand and said, "don't worry sweetness, what we don't know we'll learn while we're there, okay"?, she smiled and said, "okay sugar shack". He laughed and said, "now Paula don't make me spank that little butt of yours, she said, "now Darren don't get me all hot and bothered before we even get there" causing them both to laugh as they pulled off the road and into the parking lot of Bare Necessities.

Derek got out and walked around to Penelopes side of the car and said, "here sweetie allow me", he opened the door and held out his hand and she put her hand in his and said, "always the romantic Darren". He winked at her and said, "only for you Paula, only for you" as he shut the door and they headed up the path toward the office.

When they stepped into the office Derek said, "yes we're looking for a Thomas Barron", Thomas stood up and held out his hand and said, "that's me, welcome to Bare Necessities". Derek said, "my name is" and Thomas said, "Darren and Paula Simple", he said, "very good", Thomas said, "come with me and I'll show you to your new home", Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope as they headed out of the office and down the path toward their car.

Before they stepped inside Thomas said, "don't worry about your bags one of the bell boys will bring them", Derek grinned and said, "thank you" as they stepped inside the house to look around. Penelope fell in love with it immediately and Derek could tell as she walked around admiring everything, they had a 2 bedroom house with a huge kitchen, bathroom, living room.

As they walked through the house when they stepped into the master bedroom her eyes lite up, Derek walked over and said, "well Paula what do you think about our new home"?, she turned around and said, "I love it sweetheart, especially the fireplace in the living room". Thomas said, "and right back here is the hot tub, every home has one".

Derek opened the door and said, "ohhhh baby this is nice, we will definitely have to try this out later", she nodded her head and said, "sounds like a plan my love, a very very good plan". Thomas turned around and rolled his eyes as they headed back through the house, when they got into the living room he said, "I'm going to go and let you get use to your new home but we are having a get together tonight at 7 ish in the main building right up the path".

Penelope said, "and clothes are"?, Thomas said, "optional mam", she smiled and said, "thank you Thomas", he nodded his head and said, "no problem mam" and as he stepped out onto the sidewalk he said, "welcome to Bare Necessities Mr and Mrs Simple, we hope you enjoy your stay". Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and kissed the side of her neck as he pulled her inside and closed the door.

Derek leaned in and whispered, "be careful what you say, we are Darren and Paula now and remember they could be listening and watching us", she grinned and said, "well then let's give them a show" and she started undressing him as she pulled him through to their bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter contains sexual content

Bare It All-Ch 7

Thomas sighed as he stepped into the hidden room at his house, he turned on his computers and pulled up the footage at Derek and Penelopes house, he sat down and smiled as he watched the couple as they made love. He couldn't turn away she was beautiful, she was amazing and he had to have her and he would, no matter what.

Penelope wrapped her legs around Dereks waist and moaned, "ohhhhh yes Darren" as he slid in and out of her, Derek loved the feeling of Penelopes legs wrapped around him, it was so natural, so meant to be. Penelope raked her nails up and down his back and arched her back and met him thrust for thrust.

Thomas sat back in his seat and started unbuckling his pants, he stuck his hand inside and started stroking himself as he watched as Penelope rolled them over and started riding Derek aka Darren. The way she threw her head back and moaned his name was bringing him closer and closer to release.

As he sat there watching he licked his lips and as she collapsed on Dereks chest Thomas sat back in his seat spent with the evidence of his excitement all over his hand, pants and boxers. He stood up and said, "soon Paula, soon" and then he headed to the bathroom to get cleaned up for the entertainment later tonight.

Derek wrapped his arm around her and said, "I love you", she looked up at him and said, "I love you to", he kissed her lips and as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled him on top of her, when they pulled apart he said, "I think I've created a monsterrrrr", she rolled them over and said, "and you love every minute of it", she then straddled his waist and smiled as she slowly sank down on him and started yet another round of love making.

A few hours later Thomas was all smiles as he stood at the door talking to another guest, when she saw Derek and Penelope walking closer he said, "Darren, Paula I'd like for you to meet someone this is one of your visitors". Derek held out his hand and said, "nice to meet you", the woman smiled and said, "Savannah, Savannah Davis and it's nice to meet you to handsome".

Penelope held out her hand and said, "Paula, Paula Simple I'm Darrens wife", she said, "ohhhhh, it's nice to meet you to Paula", Thomas said, "Paula might I say that you look beautiful tonight"?, she said, "thank you Thomas that's very nice of you". Derek wrapped his arm possessively around Penelope and said, "if you'll excuse us we're going to make our way over to our table", Thomas smiled and said, "of course" as he watched the couple walk by him and head inside to join the others.

Savannah licked her lips and said, "yummyyyy, I want a taste of that", Thomas said, "and I want a taste of his wife, well that is before we take care of them a little later on". Savannah leaned in and said, "how about we have a little fun first"?, Thomas smiled and said, "I like the way you think Savannah, what do you have in mind"?, she motioned for him to lean in and they were both all smiles as she started filling him in on her plan.

Derek and Penelope had introduced themselves to everybody and were currently talking to a nice couple, Gary and Tiffany Gray when Thomas stepped up to the microphone and said, "excuse me, excuse me, can I get everybodys attention please'?, when everybody got quiet Thomas said, "I'm sure that by this time you have all met Darren and Paula, our newest residents"?, everybody clapped and said, "welcomeee" as Derek and Penelope stood up and waved before sitting back down.

Thomas said, "to welcome our newest members I'm suggesting a community skinny dip", Penelope squeezed Dereks hand and he ran his thumb over the top of her hand and said, "it'll be alright baby". Savannah was sitting across the room from Derek and she couldn't keep her eyes off of him, she could imagine his arms wrapped around her, her legs wrapped around him, him making mad passionate love to her and she couldn't wait.

After dinner Thomas said, "alright ladies and gentlemen let's head to the big pool and get started with the skinny dippingggggg" as everybody got up and followed him outside. Savannah stepped forward and said, "come on you two, let's get this party started" and Derek watched as she walked away unzipping her dress and sliding it down off of her shoulders.

Penelope said, "control yourself Darren, you're drooling", he said, "only for you sweetness, only for you", she said, "what's wrong, I can tell that something is bothering you"?, he said, "something's up with Savannah and Thomas, I don't know what it is, I can't put my finger on it right now but I will". He held out his arm and said, "shall we Paula"?, she took a deep breath and said, "we shall Darren, we shall".


	8. Chapter 8

Bare It All-Ch 8

By the time Derek and Penelope got out to the pool everybody was half naked, Penelope said, "I can't do this, I can't do this", Derek said, "you can, you can do this, just imagine that you and me are here alone and you'll be fine". She blew out a deep breath as she started unzipping her dress and sliding it down over her hips.

Savannah glanced over and watched as Derek slid his pants and boxers down over his hips and when she saw him completely naked she said to herself, "momma is going to have fun with that for sure". Thomas couldn't help but notice Penelopes perfect body, he felt himself getting hard so he quickly jumped into the water and said, "come on in guys the water's perfect" as he started splashing around.

Derek looked up in time to see Savannah stepping out of her panties, he knew that she was up to something but he just didn't know what it was just yet. Penelope stepped forward and said, "ready hotstuff"?, he laughed and said, "ready gorgeous" as they stepped forward and jumped into the pool with the others.

Thomas tried to stay away from Penelope and watch her from afar but the way she was splashing around with her perfect breasts above the water he was finding it extremely hard to do so. Savannah was doing everything she could to make Derek notice her, she was splashing around and laughing loud enough hoping that he would look but the only woman he was looking at was his wife, his Paula.

She swam over to the side of the pool where Thomas was and she said, "this is going to be harder than I thought, I'm sensing a switch night coming up, what about you"?, he said, "on it, I'll arrange it". She smiled and said, "the last time we switched lovers it made for some juicy bedfellows didn't it"?, Thomas grinned and said, "yes, yes it did" as he slid his hand under the water and caressed her breast.

She bit down on her lip and said, "later Thomas, later, first we get Darren and Paula and then you can have me", he said, "I'll hold you to that Savannah, just like always". She smiled and said, "count on it lover, count on it" as she swam away to the other end of the pool and started talking to another couple.

Penelope was laughing and having fun when she could feel somebody watching her, she looked around and noticed that Thomas wasn't able to keep his eyes off of her. Derek said, "what's wrong"?, she said, "that Thomas is staring at me and giving me the creeps", Derek said, "of course he's staring at you you're beautiful Paula", she winked at him and said, "thank you my sweet sweet Darren" causing him to smile as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

As the evening with the other guests came to a close Derek and Penelope had agreed to a barbecue with a couple of the couples for the next night, Savannah had been close enough to over hear and after Derek and Penelope walked away managed to get herself invited to the cookout to. Savannah walked toward her house and smiled knowing that soon, very soon Darren aka Derek would be hers.

Thomas shook hands with the last of the members before making his way toward his house and his hidden room, he couldn't wait to watch the couple again, he couldn't wait to see if they would engage in more hot sex for him to watch. He was getting ready to step into the hidden room when their was a knock on his door, he walked over and looked through the peep hole and smiled when he saw Savannah on the other side of the door.

He opened the door and said, "fancy seeing you here, what are you doing Savannah"?, she put her hand on his chest and pushed him inside and said, "I want to watch them with you". He smiled and said, "well then come on" and he held out his hand and when she intertwined their fingers she followed him and when they stepped into the room she stood there watching as he turned on the computers.

He looked over his shoulder and said, "take you coat off and get comfortable it's going to be a bumpy night", she laughed as she shedded her coat and watched as Darren pulled Paula into the shower and pinned her against the wall. She felt moisture building up between her legs as she watched Darrens mouth on Paulas neck.

Thomas felt himself growing hard so he grabbed Savannah and pulled her dress up and ripped her panties off, she grinned and said, "frisky tonight aren't we Thomas"?, he turned her around and bent her over the desk and said, "you have no idea" and thrust himself inside her. Meanwhile in Casa Morgan Derek was all smiles as he felt Penelope tightening up around him, he gently nipped at the sensitive skin on her neck as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over both him and Penelope.

Savannah collapsed against the desk and said, "T T Thomas what's gotten into you"?, he leaned down and kissed the side of her neck and said, "it's Paula, I want her, I've never wanted one before, but I want her". Savannah turned around and said, "and I want Darren sooooooo how about we switch things up this time"?, Thomas said, "I'm listening" and she licked her lips as she started explain her plan to him.


	9. Chapter 9

Bare It All-Ch 9

Penelope woke up the next morning to the sound of music coming from their kitchen, she got up and put her robe on and headed through the house. She stood in the kitchen door and watched as Derek danced across the kitchen to it's getting hot in here.

Derek sang, "it's getting hot in here so take off all your clothes", Penelope put her hands over her mouth as he shook his butt and said, "I am getting so hot I'm gonna take my clothes offffffff". A few minutes later when the music stopped she clapped her hands and said, "niceeeeeee hotstuff, very niceeeeeee" causing him to turn around and grin at her.

He walked closer and said, "did I wake you up"?, she said, "nope, I woke up alllll alone", he kissed her lips and said, "I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed". She smiled and said, "I have to admit that I was liking the floor show", he said, "oh really because I'd love it if you gave me a show to".

She ran her hand up and down his chest and said, "be a good boy and eat your breakfast and then maybe just maybe I will". He sat the plates on the table and said, "eat with me momma", she winked at him as she sat down and ate breakfast with him.

When breakfast was over Derek was cleaning off the table and washing the dishes he heard music start to play in the living room. He dried off his hands and walked to the door and smiled when he saw Penelope dancing across the living room to don't cha.

He climbed up on the back of the couch and sat and watched as she shook her butt and said, "don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me, well don't cha"?, Derek said, "ohhhhhh goddess you have noooooooo idea how hot this is" she laughed and ran her hand up his chest and said, "don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me, well don't cha'?, he licked his lips and said, "I'm loving thissssssss'.

Penelope stood in front of Derek and wrapped her arms around his neck as the music ended and said, "well how did you like the show"?, he said, "how about I take you in the other room and show you"?, she nodded her head yes and as they started through the living room their attention was drawn to the door.

Derek walked over and looked through the peep hole and said, "it's Thomas", he opened the door and said, "morning, hope I didn't wake you two up"?, Derek said, "nahhhh we've been up for a while". Thomas said, "I wanted to let you know that tomorrow night we are having a switch night".

Penelope walked over and said, "what's a switch night"?, Thomas said, "that's where we switch partners for the night and have a little fun". Derek said, "switch partners as in have sex with other people"?, he said, "usually yes but that is up to each couple".

Derek said, "I'm not in to switching, me and Paula don't do that", he said, "well then maybe you and your new partner could talk or watch tv or go for a swim or something". Derek said, "I think we'll pass", Thomas said, "well I'm sorry but you can't, we have several mandatory activities here every year and this is one of them".

Penelope wrapped her arm around Dereks waist and said, "well if it's mandatory I guess we don't have a choice then do we"?, Thomas said, "if you don't want to do it maybe you're not the right fit for here"?, Derek said, "no no we like it here, we'll participate, we'll participate".

Thomas smiled and said, "alright, we all meet in the hall where we had the party lastnight and we draw names for the swap". Penelope said, "well I guess we'll see you tomorrow evening then", Thomas smiled and said, "have a good day", Derek said, "thanks, you to".

As Thomas walked away Derek got a text on his cell that said, "bringing eggs in 5 minutes", he looked at Penelope and showed her the cell and they laughed as they headed into their bedroom to quickly change their clothes before grabbing their things and heading out to the car.

When Derek and Penelope pulled away from the curb Thomas watched them and when they disappeared around the corner Savannah said, "well"?, he said, "morning lover", she said, "morning sexy, well what did they say"?, he said, "they're in so I guess we'll see what tomorrow night brings".

Savannah smiled and said, "that we will, that we will" before turning around and walking away


	10. Chapter 10

Bare It All-Ch 10

As they got out of sight of their neighbors both Derek and Penelope put the ear buds in and Derek said, "are you here"?, Hotch said, "we're here, what took you so long"?, Penelope said, "we had a visit from Thomas". Hotch said, "what did he want"?, Derek said, "well he informed us about a thing they call switch night", JJ said, "what's that"?, Penelope said, "that's where you switch partners for the night my ray of sunshine".

Emily said, "wow partner swapping, you don't see that a lot", Reid said, "actually it's quite common, according to studies about 54.23321% of married couples do it on a regular routine". Derek said, "thanks for that pretty boy", Reid laughed and said, "any time, so how's married life treating ya"?, Derek said, "good actually, I've got a goon one here", Penelope grinned when she heard JJ and Em say, "awwwwww".

Hotch said, "so how are things going so far"?, Derek said, "well so far we've met some nice people and then again we've met some weird people here", Penelope said, "and some home wrecking hussies". Derek held up his hands and said, "hey I'm innocent here", Reid said, "Morgan's in trouble, Morgan's in trouble" causing Dave to grin and shake his head at the younger agent.

Dave said, "weird, what kind of weird"?, Derek said, "their is something about the director, that Thomas, I need you to find out everything you can about him and all of the people currently living here". Penelope said, "pay special attention to a Savannah, not sure on her last name but it should be in the records", Hotch said, "I'll have the tech get right on it", a few minutes later Hotch said, "I hear the car running, did you have to leave the grounds"?, Derek said, "yeah, our room is bugged with listening devices and cameras".

JJ said, "how are you holding up Garcie"?, she said, "so far so good it's just that the director gives me the creeps", Derek reached over and put his hand on hers and gently squeezed it for support. Dave said, "so what have you been doing so far"?, Penelope said, "the first night they had a get to know us party and the food was amazing, I mean completely amazingggggggg".

Emily said, "what about activities, what activities are they having so far"?, Derek said, "well lastnight they had a mandatory group skinny dip", Reid said, "did you say group skinny dip"?, Penelope said, "he sure did my little genius". JJ said, "how did you handle it Garcie, I bet it was ackward wasn't it"?, she glanced over at Derek and said, "it wasn't that bad, I had hotstuff here for support".

Hotch said, "Morgan I need to talk to you alone for a minute", the team all got up and walked out of the room and when they were gone Penelope took her ear wig out and started looking out the window at the beautiful scenery. Derek said, "what did you want to talk to me about"?, Hotch said, "how are things really going between you and Garcia, are they alright"?, Derek smiled and said, "let's just say that we took your advice and things are great", Hotch said, "something tells me that we're going to have to talk to human resources about this, aren't we"?, Derek grinned and said, "we are man, we are".

Before ending the call Hotch said, "when we get the information from the searches if anything pops we'll let you know by sending another message", Derek said, "alright man, sounds good". Hotch said, "be careful because any of your neighbors could be the unsub", Derek said, "don't worry we're on our toes, we're watching everybody there", Hotch said, "good, keep it that way", Derek said, "will do Hotch, will do" as the call ended.

Penelope said, "we'll do what hotstuff"?, he said, "he wants us to be careful sweetness", she said, "ahhhhhhh", Derek said, "are we really alright"?, Penelope said, "why wouldn't we be"?, he said, "I don't know I'm getting a strange vibe from you right now". She said, "strange vibe, I don't think so", Derek said, "since Thomas came to our place and told us about switch night tomorrow night you've been different baby girl".

She said, "I don't mean to be it's just what if something happens and one of us gets put with the unsub"?, he gently squeezed her hand and said, "I won't let anything happen to you sweetness, I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe". She smiled as he then brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "I love you baby girl, you know that right"?, she nodded her head and said, "and I love you, you're my best friend".

Derek pulled the car over and said, "you're more than my best friend goddess, you're my world, my heart, my soul, my everything", her mouth flew open and she said, " I I I don't know what to say". Derek said, "I've felt this way since the first day I met you and I even told you I loved you before, remember"?, she said, "when I was shot you mean"?, he said, "yes and I was hoping that we would be together but a few days later you started dating Kevin so I backed off, then when you broke things off with Kevin I thought maybe and then you got with Sam".

Penelope said, "I didn't know sugar shack, I didn't know", he said, "I thought you loved me", she said, "I did, I do but you never acted like you wanted me, not ever Derek, not in that way". He caressed her cheek and said, "It's always been you baby girl, always", tears streamed down her cheek and she said, "but what about Tonya, Tamara, Savannah"?, Derek took a deep breath and said, "I was only with them because I couldn't have my number 1, you baby girl, you" and then she said, "oh Derek" and leaned in and claimed his lips with a kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Bare It All-Ch 11

When Derek and Penelope got back to their undercover home Derek held out his arm and smiled as she looped her arm through his as they took a walk around the grounds. Savannah and Thomas were watching, paying particular attention to how Derek and Penelope were when they were together, it was obvious that they were in love with each other.

Thomas looked at Savannah and said, "this might be harder than we first thought", Savannah ran her hand down his chest and said, "ohhh Thomas, sweet Thomas, never underestimate me". He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close and said, "me of all people knows what you're like when you want somebody Savannah", she winked at him and said, "true Thomas, true", she then put her hand on his belt and pulled it from its loops and said, "since they are walking around the grounds, how aboutttt you and I have a little fun"?, he unzipped her dress and watched it slide down her body and said, "I think that can be arranged", causing her to lick her lips as they slid down to the floor.

Derek looked over at Penelope and said, "are you alright, you're pretty quiet"?, she said, "yeah I'm fine, just thinking that's all", he pulled her close so that nobody could hear and said, "everything's going to be fine sweetness, I won't let anybody hurt you". She wrapped her arm around his waist and said, "I know sugar, I know but this is new ground for me, ya know"?, he kissed her temple and said, "I know gorgeous, I know".

The couple stopped at the huge fountain in the center of the grounds and Penelope said, "this is beautiful", Derek said, "the view from where I'm standing isn't bad either". She playfully slapped his shoulder and said, "you always know what to say to make me feel better", he winked at her and said, "I can think of lots of ways to make you feel better", she laughed and said, "I bet you can handsome, I bet you can".

Savannah giggled as she stood up and put her dress back on and looked out the window just in time to see Derek and Penelope heading back up the path. Thomas said, "whatcha looking at"?, Savannah said, "our latest conquests", Thomas stood up behind her and kissed the side of her neck and said, "I enjoy our times together Savannah", she looked over her shoulder and said, "you aren't falling in love with me are you Thomas"?, he whirled her around and pulled her dress up and ripped her panties off and said, "nope" before putting her up on the counter.

She said, "good" as she wrapped her arms around him and scooted to the end of the counter, she said, "because falling for me will distract you from the person you really want, Paula". Thomas lined himself up at her entrance again and said, "don't worry about me Savannah, I want Paula and I'm not going to stop until I get her", Savannah then moaned in pleasure as Thomas thrust himself inside her.

Derek and Penelope were all smiles as they headed into their house to get ready for the cookout with their neighbors, Penelope laughed and said, "soooooooo what should I wear"?, Derek wiggled his eyebrows and said, "nothing sounds good to me sweetness", she said, "I'm being serious hotstuff", he pulled her into his arms and said, "so was I baby girl, so was I" as he claimed her lips with his.

A couple of hours later Derek and Penelope walk arm in arm into the backyard of their neighbors Sean and Tonya Liner, Sean grins and says, "right on time, come on over, come on over". Tonya smiles and says, "Paula I love that dress, you look beautiful in it", Penelope said, "thank you Tonya, I love your dress to, the colors are so beautiful", Tonya said, "thank you, thank you" causing them to laugh.

Derek and Sean were talking about refinishing cabinets when Savannah walked into the backyard, Tonya looked up and said, "hi Savannah, please, please come on in", Savannah smiled and said, "how is everybody tonight"?, Sean said, "we're good, how are you"?, she said, "I'm good Sean, a little tired but I'm doing good" as she sat down beside Derek at the table.

Tonya put her hand on Penelopes arm and said, "if I were you I'd keep my eyes on that one", Penelope said, "ohhhh don't worry I will", she glanced over her shoulder and saw Savannah put her hand on Dereks arm and said, "I definitely will" as they walked over to join the others at the table.


	12. Chapter 12

Bare It All-Ch 12

As the barbecue continued Derek reached over and intertwined fingers with Penelope and brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. Savannah inwardly rolled her eyes as she watched him fawning all over Penelope, she swallowed hard and said to herself, "that should be me, me, not her".

Sean smiled and said, "how long have the two of you been together"?, Penelope said, "4 wonderful years", Savannah said, "any kids"?, Derek winked at Penelope and said, "not yet but hopefully soon". Penelope felt her heart racing when he said that, she smiled and thought, "he's undercover Garcie, calm down, he doesn't mean that he wants to start a family with you, grow up".

Savannah said, "Tonya, what about you and Sean"?, Tonya said, "as a matter of fact we recently found out that I'm pregnant, around 9 weeks along". Penelope said, "that's wonderful news you two, congratulations", Sean said, "we never thought it would happen but we couldn't be happier about it".

Tonya winked at her husband and said, "what can I say get this one out of town and he turns into a wild man", Derek said, "I'm the same way with baby girl here, I can't keep my hands off of her". Savannah downed the rest of her wine and thought to herself, "yeah I remember watching you", Sean said, "what about you Savannah"?, she said, "sadly not yet but hopefully one day soon I'll meet Mr. Right and settle down and have some babies".

Tonya said, "don't worry honey one day you will find the man you want to sped the rest of your life with", Savannah smiled and said, "thank you Tonya". Sean said, "alright who's hungry"?, the air was filled with, "meeeeee" causing Sean to laugh as him and Derek got up and headed over to the grill.

Penelope said, "is their anything I can help you with Tonya"?, she said, "do you care to help me with the dessert"?, she stood up and said, "not at all" as she followed her new friend into the house. Savannah watched as Derek and Sean were talking, she bit down on her bottom lip as she could imagine Derek between her legs, as she imagined him thrusting in and out of her with her legs wrapped around him.

She was pulled back to reality when Sean said, "ohhhh I'll be right back, I forgot the sauce", he handed Derek the tongs and said, "can you watch this for me"?, he said, "sure, not a problem" as he watched Sean walking toward the door. Savannah smiled as she walked closer and said, "hiya handsome".

Derek said, "hi Savannah", she walked behind him and rubbed her hand across his back and said, "looking good Darren, your wife is definitely a lucky woman". Derek said, "I'm the lucky one, she's the love of my life and I hope to one day be able to have a huge family with her and grow old together", Savannah said, "awwww that's so sweet".

Derek stepped away from her and said, "Savannah I'm a married man, please remember that", she slid her hand down his body and rested it on his butt and said, "this body is perfect and you should be with somebody that appreciates you Darren, somebody like me", he laughed and said, "Paula fits me just fine thank you, now if you don't mind" and he turned his attention back to the grill.

When Penelope and Tonya walked back out into the backyard Savannah quickly said, "ohhhh Darren shame on you and with your wife right there". Derek said, "huh, what, I didn't do anything", Penelope said, "Savannah if you want to keep those hands of yours I'd get them off of my man, NOW", Savannah said, "it was him, I'm innocent here".

Sean said, "Savannah we're trying to have a good evening here, maybe you should leave"?, she said, "me but I", Tonya said, "you heard him Savannah". She downed the rest of her drink and said, "you're loss" and turned around and walked toward the gate, as she closed the gate and turned back around she said to herself, "part one completed, I'm making Paula doubt you Darren" she was all smiles as she headed up the path toward her place.


	13. Chapter 13

Bear It All-Ch 13

Tonya smiled and said, "now we can get back to celebrating", Derek and Penelope nodded their heads yes in agreement as they started putting some of the delicious looking food onto their plates. Penelope took a bite and said, "this is amazing', Sean said, "thank you it's all in the spices", Derek said, "it so is, we usually use mine and of course I use my mommas recipe", Tonya said, "so does Sean".

Penelope said, "this potato salad is the bomb", Tonya laughed and said, "thank you, the secret is paprika, just a touch gives it that zing", she said, "I'll definitely have to remember that". The rest of the evening the couples laughed, talked and ate and really enjoyed themselves, right after dessert Dereks cell started beeping, he pulled it out of his pocket and read, "OUT OF MILK".

He said, "honey I hate to cut this evening short but that was momma, we need to go check on her", Penelope wiped her mouth and said, "thank you for an incredible evening, we really have to do this again sometime". Tonya said, "we'd love that", Derek stood up and shook hands with Sean and said, "thank you for having us over", Sean said, "it really was a great night, well after we got rid of Savannah that is" causing all 4 of them to laugh and nod their heads in agreement.

Once they got into the car Penelope said, "what's up'?, Derek said, "got another message", they both put their ear wigs in and Derek said, "yeah Hotch", they sat there listening as he said, "we found out something about Thomas". Penelope said, "that doesn't sound good bossman", he said, "it's not, trust me", Derek said, "what did you find out"?, Hotch said, "Thomas was charged with kidnapping and rape last year but the charges were dropped when the woman ended up dead".

Penelope swallowed hard and said, "w w what about Savannah"?, Emily said, "now their's a winner, notttttttttt", JJ said, "it seems that she has been to 3 separate nudist communities in the past 4 years and everytime she shows up people start dying". Derek said, "now that can't be a coincidence", Reid said, "no, no it's not, so keep your guard up around those two".

Derek said, "something tells me that during tomorrow nights swap I'm going to end up with Savannah and Penelope is going to end up with Thomas", Dave said, "what makes you think that Morgan"?, he said, "the way they are both hovering over us and tonight Savannah was touching me". Penelope said, "she did what"?, Derek said, "she was touching me when it was just the two of us in the yard", Penelope said, "that hussy, doesn't she know that we're married, true it's just a case but still, who does that"?, Reid said, "killers do that, so be careful".

Penelope said, "are you guys in town"?, JJ said, "yep, we're at The Love Shack up the road about 3 miles from where you are right now", Penelope laughed and said, "did you say The Love Shack"?, Emily said, "as in is a little ole place where we can get to getherrrrrrr love shack babyyyyyyy". JJ laughed and said, "that be the place Garcie, that be the place".

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "I believe she's had either to much chocolate or to much caffeine", Hotch said, "both" and Emily said, "hey I heard that", Hotch said, "I love you Mrs. Hotchner". Emily kissed his lips and said, "and I love you Mr. Hotchner", Reid said, "you guys better get back before they get suspicious of you", Penelope said, "later my team of superheroes".

When the call ended Derek said, "I love you baby girl", she said, "and I love you", he winked at her and said, "when this case is over what would you say if I wanted you to move in with me"?, she said, "really, you really want me to move in with you"?, he said, "of course I do". Penelope said, "I I I don't know what to say sugar shack"?, he said, "do you love me"?, he said, "I do", then she said, "I would love to move in with you".

He pulled the car over and pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately and said, "I never thought I'd be able to bare my soul to you", she laughed and said, "you certainly bared it all to me hotstuff and I do mean alllllllll". He wiggled his eyebrows and said, "their's more where that came from sweetness", she grinned and said, "I hope so sugar, I hope so".


	14. Chapter 14

Bare It All-Ch 14

The next morning Derek woke up and smiled when he saw Penelope laying their looking at him, he said, "morning beautiful", she said, "morning hotstuff" causing him to smile as he leaned in and claimed her lips with his. When they pulled apart she said, "how often do I tell you I love you"?, he winked at her and said, "everyday it's implied" causing her to laugh.

She threw the covers back and said, "we've got a big day ahead of us sooooooo how about we start it with a shower"?, Derek jumped up out of bed and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and said, "sounds good to me". As they headed into the bathroom and closed the door she squealed causing him to grin as they stepped under the spray of water.

Meanwhile Thomas woke up to find Savannah laying beside him in bed, he rubbed his eyes and said, "what are you doing here, better than that, how did you get in here"?, she slid her hand under the cover and started stroking him and said, "lover you know that I have my ways when I want something", he closed his eyes and said, "Savannah I don't know", she pulled the covers down and said, "just lay back and let me take you to paradise", seconds later he bit down on his lip and moaned her name as she took all of him into her mouth and started working her magic.

Sometime later when Derek and Penelope came out of the bathroom he said, "what are you in the mood for this morning"?, she said, "how about chocolate muffins and coffee"?, he said, "I believe that can be arranged my love" as they intertwined their fingers and headed through to the kitchen for their breakfast.

Derek poured the coffee while Penelope got the muffins out of the box, she took a bite and said, "delicious", he leaned in and kissed her lips and said, "don't I know it". She said, "i was talking about the muffin", he said, "and I was talking about you goddess", he took a sip of his coffee and said, "I think we should talk about this switch night that starts in a few hours".

She said, "I do to", he reached over and took her by the hands and said, "you first", Penelope took a deep breath and said, "under no circumstances do I want you to have sex with whoever you get". He grinned and said, "trust me sweetness, you are the only woman I want to sleep with, I love you and only you".

Penelope smiled and then Derek said, "now it's my turn", she said, "your turn for what"?, he said, "I don't want you sleeping with another man, you're mine all mine and only mine". She said, "possessive are we"?, he pulled her into his arms and said, "I am, you're mine and I don't like to share", she kissed his lips and said, "I don't like to share either".

Penelope said, "so now that we've got that straight what would you like to do"?, Derek said, "welllllll we could try out that beach", she said, "I don't know, that's a nude beach". He laughed and leaned in and whispered, "I've already seen, kissed, sucked and bitten every inch of this perfect body of yours", she said, "maybe so but that doesn't mean that I want the world to see it again".

Derek said, "I promise you that if we go to the beach, I will keep you covered with my own naked body", she said, "well now that sounds like a good idea to me". He kissed her lips and then laughed as they pulled apart, she sighed and said, "eat first and then we'll get ready and go down to the beach for a while", he nodded his head in agreement as he wrapped his arm around her.

She said, "maybe I should sit in my seat"?, he said, "nahhhhh I like you better righttttttttt here", she said, "oh you do do ya"?, he said, "yep sure do baby girl". Penelope sighed happily as she took a sip of her coffee and said, "this seat is pretty comfortable, it's warm and fits me just perfectly", he kissed the side of her neck and said, "good because you're the only woman that I want to sit here", she said, "good" and then she claimed his lips with hers.

Thomas gripped Savannah by the hair and held her head still as he thrust into her mouth, it wasn't long before he exploded and as she swallowed every drop he collapsed back against the bed completely spent. She crawled up his body and laid down beside him again and said, "is that better lover"?, he sighed and said, "muchhhhhhhh", she laughed as she kissed his lips and when they pulled apart she said, "are you ready for tonight"?, he said, "I am, are you"?, she said, "yepppppp, everything is ready".

Thomas slid his hand down her body and ripped her panties off and said, "these are in my way", she said, "don't you want to save your energy for tonight and Paula"?, he said, "don't worry I'll have plenty of energy for her tonight but right nowwwwwwww" as he slipped between her thighs he said, "I want you Savannah", she wrapped her legs around him and said, "then you shall have me" and they both moaned in pleasure as he slid inside her.


	15. Chapter 15

Bare It All-Ch 15

A few hours later Derek and Penelope intertwined their fingers are they walked into the huge room where a couple of days earlier they had been in celebrating. Penelope looked around and said, "I've got a baddddd feeling about tonight", he brought her hand up to his lips and said, "me to sweetness, so if we're separated be careful"?, she winked at him and said, "right back at ya", he nodded his head and they said in unison, "always" as they sat down at their table.

Everybody looked up on stage when Thomas walked out with a huge bingo wheel, he said, "alright boys and girls it's that time again, it's time for our switch night", the room was filled with the sound of applause. Thomas smiled and said, "in front of you is a paper plate and under the bottom of that is your number, when your number is called you will get up and go sit at the table with your partner for the night".

About half way through the number calling Thomas said, "number 32", Penelope watched as Derek stood up and said, "catch ya later baby girl", she nodded her head and said, "be careful my love" he winked at her and said, "no worries" as he then turned around and walked over and sat down at the table with a smiling Savannah.

Savannah said, "well what a surprise", Derek said, "yeah not so much", she said, "what do you mean handsome"?, Derek said, "how about we continue this conversation after this is over". She nodded her head and said, "I look forward to it", he leaned in and said, "yeah, me to" and then sat back as Thomas continued in calling the numbers.

Penelope waited and waited and waited and her number wasn't called and when the rest of the numbers were called Thomas said, "and the lucky lady that wills spend the evening with me isssssssss"?, Penelope rolled her eyes as he said, "101". Penelope stood up and walked up on stage and joined her date for the evening and as she glanced down at Derek he smiled at her letting her know that everything was going to be alright.

Thomas then looked out over the crowd and said, "this concludes our switch night, well this part of it anyway, go, be free and have fun and remember the fun is over at 8:00 am". Derek stood up and said, "shall we"?, Savannah forcefully looped her arm through his and said, "we shall sexy, we shall" and Penelope watched as Derek and Savannah headed out of the building.

As the rest of the crowd started leaving Thomas said, "well beautiful, it looks like you're mine tonight", she said, "yeah it appears so", he licked his lips and said, "how about we head back to my place, I have a surprise for you". She said, "for me, how did you know that I was going to be your date tonight"?, he said, "I didn't, the surprise would have been whoever my date was", she nodded her head and said, "rightttttt" as they headed down the path toward his house.

When Derek and Savannah walked into her place she smiled as she shut and locked the door, he laughed and said, "why are you locking the door Savannah"?, she said, "well we won't be going anywhere tonight, you're mine, tonight you belong to me". He said, "let's just get this clear, we aren't going to be doing anything other than talking", she ran her hand down his chest and rested them over the buldge in his pants and said, "we shall see about that".

He removed her hand and said, "yes, yes we will, I love my wife and I will never, ever cheat on her", Savannah licked her lips tonight wouldn't be considered cheating, everybody does it". Derek shook his head and said, "not everybody, not me and definitely not with you", she put her hands on her hips and said, "what does that mean"?, he said, "nothing against you Savannah, you're a beautiful woman but you are not my type, you are not the woman I want to be with".

Savannah pushed him down on the couch and straddled his waist and started bouncing around and grinding herself over his groin and smiled and said, "I can feel that you want me Darren". He said, "Savannah don't, just stop, this isn't going to happen", she said, "Darren, Darren Darren, it is, tonight you will be making love to me", she then crashed her mouth against his.

Derek was to busy trying to push her away to see her reach behind him and grab a needle, as she stuck the needle into the side of his neck she said, "relax Darren, relax and I promise you that I will make this good for you". Derek said, "w w what did you do"?, she said, "I told you Darren, I want you and I get what I want".

Derek and Penelope both put their ear wigs in before they left home just in case their bad feelings were right and right before he passed out he pressed against his ear and said, "S S Savannah don't do this" and then his head collapsed against the back of the chair. She smiled and said, "don't worry my love, I'll take gooddddddd care of you" as her hands went to his waist and she started removing his belt, he was hers now and she would have him, before the night was over she would make love to Darren and she would make him hers or else.


	16. Chapter 16

Bare It All-Ch 16

Penelope looked around Thomas place and said, "you have a beautiful home Thomas", he smiled as he poured them a drink and said, "thank you, I like it", he handed her a glass of wine and said, "here you go Paula". She took the glass and continued to walk around the room looking, she felt like a deer trapped in a lions den, especially when he sat down on the couch and patted beside him and said, "please, come, sit".

She took a deep breath as she walked over and sat down and said, "so Thomas, tell me a little about yourself", he took a few sips of wine and then started telling her bits and pieces of his story. She listened and she could tell that some of what he was saying was the truth but more of it she felt wasn't, it was like he wanted her to see him in a good light.

Thomas said, "so Paula, how did you meet Darren"?, she smiled and said, "a friend introduced us and it was love at first sight", he said, "that's sweet, I want that, I want love at first sight and as a matter of facttttt" as he reached over and ran his hand up her thigh. She pushed his hand away and said, "stop Thomas, nothing is going to happen with us".

He said, "I'm sorry Paula, you must think I'm a terrible person"?, she said, "I just want you to know that I love my husband and I will never ever cheat on him". Thomas held up his hand and said, "no problem, I respect that", Penelope still felt uneasy around him, she watched as he stood up and said, "I'll be right back, I've got to go get our dinner out of the oven".

Penelope said, "out of the oven"?, he said "yes, I left it in the oven so that it would stay warm until we were ready to eat", she halfheartedly grinned as she watched him disappear out of the room. As she sat there a little voice kept telling her to activate the ear wig and as he walked back into the room she did just that.

Thomas smiled at her and said, "I hope that you like chicken alfredo"?, she said, "I do, I love it", he said, "good, good", he held out his hand and said, "come, come", she reluctantly stood up and followed him through to his dining room. He pulled out her chair and said, "allow me", she grinned and said, "thank you" as he helped her up under the table.

He then sat down across from her and said, "I have prepared chicken alfredo, baked potatos, fresh bread and a salad and for dessert we have chocolate cheesecake". Penelope said, "that sounds delicious Thomas", he said, "I love to cook and tonight seemed like a good time sooooo I hope you like it", she took her fork into her hand and took a bite and said, "this is delicious Thomas", he grinned and said, "thank you" as they continued eating their food.

A few minutes later she felt herself getting dizzy, Thomas said, "are you alright"?, she said, "y yeah, f fine", he smiled and said, "by now you should be getting dizzy". Her mouth flew open and she said, "you d d drugged it didn't you"?, he said, "the food no but your wine yes, yes I did, I love you Paula and tonight, tonight you will be mine".

Thomas got up and walked around to her side of the table and helped her up and said, "here allow me" and he picked her up and started carrying her down the hall. She said, "w w where are we going"?, he said, "I'm going to show you that surprise I was telling you about earlier my sweet sweet Paula".

It was harder and harder for Penelope to keep her eyes open, whatever he had given her as working hard and fast, she said, "h h help, he help me", Thomas said, "don't worry I'm going to, let's just lay you down rightttttttt in here" as he opened the door to his hidden room and stepped inside with her in his arms.

He closed the door and took a few steps and laid her down on the bed, he then said, "tonight is going to be amazing", she shook her head and said, "p please don't do this". He started taking off his shirt and said, "don't worry Paula Darren is with Savannah tonight, tonight he belongs to her and you, you belong to me" and the last thing she saw before her eyes closed was Thomas removing his shirt and tossing it down onto the floor.


	17. Chapter 17

Bare It All-Ch 17

Savannah was standing above Derek smiling, she leaned down and started unbuttoning his shirt, she then pushed it open and said, "so so sexy" as she ran her hands up and down his muscular chest. She said, "I've wanted you since the first time I saw you and now, tonight you're going to be mine Darren, you're finally going to be mine".

She stood up and slid the straps of her dress down and bit down on her bottom lip as her dress slid down her body, she then stepped out of it and said, "all of this, all of me belongs to you". She then said, "and every part, ever delicious inch of you belongs to me, me and only me", she said, "I can't wait to feel you inside me Darren, you deserve perfection like me instead of such imperfection like Paula".

Savannah slid her hands down to his pants and started unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, she couldn't wait to have him, she had to have him, he was perfect, perfect for her. She pushed his body from side to side in order to get his pants down over his hips, she said, "I should have had help getting you to the bedroom butttttt that doesn't matter my love I can take you right here".

As she pushed his boxers down and his erection sprang free she said, "perfection, pure perfection" as she admired his size, she then put her fingers in the waistband of her panties and slid them down her body. Once they were pushed aside she said, "now Darren, their's nothing stopping us from being together, nothing" as she stalked closer to the couch.

Savannah stopped in front of Derek and said, "I love you Darren and now after all this time I'll have you" as she got ready to straddle his waist her front door flew open and she heard, "FBI FREEZEEEEEE". Her hands went up and she said, "FBI, why are you here, what have I done wrong"?, Hotch stepped forward and pulled her away from Derek and said, "drugging and attempted rape of a federal agent".

JJ said, "and the murders of the others", Savannah smiled and said, "you can't prove that, you can't prove I killed the others", Reid said, "that's where you're wrong Savannah, we have proved it and you're going to spend the rest of your life in jail". She laughed as Emily put the cuffs on her and started reading her rights to her.

Dave said, "where's Penelope", Savannah said, "who"?, Reid said, "Paula, where's Paula"?, Savannah laughed and said, "by now she's already in Thomas's bed, you're to late, your precious agent is already his". Reid covered Derek up and said, "where is she Savannah, where's Penelope"?, Savannah said, "can't help you there, you're gonna have to find her allllllll on your own" and laughed as they led her from her house and toward the waiting police cars.

Hotch said, "split up, we've got to find Penelope before it's to late", Dave said, "I'll stay here and make sure he's alright", Hotch nodded his head as the other headed outside and split up, hoping to find Penelope before it was to late. Meanwhile in the hidden room Thomas was admiring how beautiful Penelope was, he was touching her face and saying it over and over, "beautiful, beautiful".

He looked down at her and said, "I can't wait any longer I've got to have you now" as he reached into his dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of scissors and said, 'this is in the way" as he pulled her dress away from her creamy thighs, he said, "it would be a pity to have to kill you Paula" as his fingers made their way to her panties. He said, "it's time" and then with one yank her panties ripped and he tossed them on the floor.

Thomas said, "you're special Paula, you aren't like the others, I'm going to take my time with you, I'm going to make love to you over and over again and show you what it's like to make love to a real man". As he looked at her naked body laying in front of him all ready for him he licked his lips as leaned down and kissed her lips gently, he then said, "you're mine Paula, now and forever you're mine".

He climbed up on the bed and was making his way toward her when he heard a noise through the house, he jumped off the bed when he heard his front door opening and the words, "FBI". He glanced over his shoulder and said, "they won't find us, not in here", Reid stopped and whispered, "their's got to be a hidden room in here since he doesn't think we'll be able to find him".

The team started looking for places and finally Reid found it and said, "here, right here", Hotch nodded his head and Reid pulled the door open and they stepped inside to find a naked Penelope on the bed. JJ and Emily ran over to her and covered her up, Emily checked for a pulse as JJ started talking to her and trying to wake her up.

Reid said, "here, he got out here" and Hotch and Reid ran outside where Hotch said, "Thomas this is the FBI freezeeeee", Thomas turned around and aimed his gun at Hotch and Reid and said, "you'll never take me alive" and started shooting". Reid and Hotch both fired with their shots hitting him in the chest and shoulders and they watched as his body hit the ground.

Reid quickly checked for a pulse and looked up and shook his head and said, "he's gone", Hotch put his gun away and said, "let's get back to the others", Reid nodded his head in agreement as they headed back to check on Derek and Penelope.


	18. Chapter 18

Bare It All-Ch 18

When Derek opened his eyes he looked around and tried to raise up but Dave said, "easy son, easy", Derek said, "where am I, what happened Dave"?, he said, "you're in the hospital and you were drugged". Derek said, "drugged"?, Dave said, "yes, it's a good thing that you pushed that ear wig in when you did or we wouldn't have known anything was wrong".

Derek raised up and said, "baby girl, oh where is she Dave"?, Dave said, "she's in another room down the hall", Derek said, "is she alright"?, he nodded his head and said, "she was still unconscious when I was in to check on her a few minutes ago". Dave said, "she was drugged to and", Derek said, "and what"?, Dave said, "they ran a rape kit on her", he said, "no, no, please tell me he didn't rape her"?, Dave said, "we're still waiting on the results".

He threw his covers back and said, "I've got to be with her", Dave said, "son you need to lay still", he said, "no Dave, what I need is to be with the woman I love, please help me get to her". Dave nodded his head and said, "alright but you're going in a wheelchair", Derek said, "I don't care if I have to go on horseback just please get me to her".

Reid and Hotch were standing in the hall outside Penelpoes room when they looked up to see Rossi pushing Derek toward them, Hotch said, "what are you doing out of bed"?, Derek said, "I can't just lay in bed when Penelope is up here". Reid said, "we stepped out so that they could finish the rape kit", Derek said, "is she awake yet"?, Hotch said, "yes and she asked JJ and Emily to stay with here while they were doing the kit".

Derek put his head in his hands and said, "this is all my fault man, all my fault", Reid said, "this isn't your fault, the blame falls on Savannah and Thomas, not you and not Garcia". Derek said, "speaking of Savannah and Thomas, where are they"?, Dave said, "Savannah is in jail and Thomas, well he died in a shootout with Hotch and Reid".

Derek said, "I'm glad he's dead because if he wasn't I'd kill him myself", Hotch said, "Morgan, I need for you to tell me what you everything that you can remember". He thought for a minute and said, "she straddled my waist and started kissing me and while I was trying to fight her off she stuck a needle into my neck", Reid said, "she gave you a strong version of the date rape drug".

Hotch said, "when we found you she was naked and getting ready rape you", Derek listened as Dave said, "the serial killer or killers that we were after were Savannah and Thomas, they worked as a team to attract the couples". Reid said, "and you and Garcia were the next two on their lists but fortunately both Thomas and Savannah seemed to fall for the two of you, that's why you were still alive when we found you".

Their attention then fell to the door when JJ and Emily walked out with the doctor, Derek said, "how is she"?, the doctor said, "well we did a rape kit on Ms. Garcia". Derek said, "and the results"?, she said, "they were negative for sexual assault", Derek said, "thank God", JJ said, "she's asking for you", Derek said, "when can we go home"?, the doctor said, "I want to keep you overnight at least and if everything is still good I'll release you both", he nodded his head as he wheeled himself inside Penelopes room.

Penelope opened her eyes when she saw Derek, he went straight to her bedside and took her hand in his and said, "baby I'm so sorry", she said, "hotstuff, nothing that happened was your fault". He said, "that's not true, it's all my fault, I didn't protect you, I didn't keep you safe", she gently squeezed his hand and said, "I love you and we're both safe and together and that's all that matters".

Derek brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "I love you so much and I don't know what I would have done if anything would have happened to you baby girl", she said, "I'm going to be fine but what happened to you"?, he said, "Savannah drugged and tried to rape me and if the team hadn't found me when they did she would have succeeded", Penelope said, "I'm glad that they found us", Derek said, "me to sweetness, me to".

He looked her in the eyes and said, "is their anything I can do for you"?, she nodded her head and said, "can you hold me"?, he said, "definitely" as he locked the wheelchair and slowly climbed into bed beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head and she laid her head down on his chest and closed her tired eyes, Derek said, "it's okay goddess, I'm here, I'm here".

The team looked through the door a few minutes later and saw that they had both fallen asleep and JJ said, "they are what each other needed, that's what they needed, to hold each other". Hotch said, "I think we should give them some time alone", Dave put his hand on Hotchs shoulder and said, "I couldn't agree more, some time alone is exactly what they need" as they turned around and headed back up the hall leaving the sleeping couple alone to get some much needed rest.


	19. Chapter 19

Bare It All-Ch 19

The next morning Derek woke up when he heard a soft knock on the door, he smiled as the doctor stepped into the room and said, "how are the two of you feeling this morning"?, Derek said, "I feel good, me and sweetness slept all night long, that's something that doesn't happen very often, not in our line of work".

She nodded her head and said, "I brought your discharge papers, all you have to do is sign them and then the two of you are free to go". Derek grinned and said, "thank you so much for everything you did for me and my girl", she said, "you are very welcome, you two were lucky that your team found you when they did", Derek nodded his head in agreement and said, "yeah, tell me about it".

When the doctor walked out of the room Derek leaned down and started kissing the side of Penelopes neck, she smiled and said, "that feels nice". Derek said, "good morning goddess", her eyes opened and she said, "good morning yourself hotstuff, how are you this morning"?, he said, "good, I'm here with my girl and we got the all clear from the doctor and we're free to go".

She threw the covers back and said, "what are we waiting on, let's just get out of here", Derek grinned as they both got out of bed. Penelope looked at the bag in the chair and said, "awwww they brought us some clean clothes", Derek said, "I wonder what time they brought the bag"?, Penelope shrugged her shoulders and said, "don't know sugar, don't know".

She opened the bag and found a note on the top that said, "we stopped by and you two were sleeping so we'll see you at casa Morgan when you get to the jet, love you momma and Dave". Penelope said, "awww it's from your mom, her and Dave stopped by while we were sleeping and she said that they would see us at the jet", Derek said, "sounds good" as he grabbed his clothes and pulled the curtain so that they could get dressed.

A few minutes later they were walking out of the hospital and toward the car that was waiting at the door, Penelope smiled and said, "morning sunshine". JJ laughed and said, "good morning, how are the two of you feeling"?, Derek said, "we're good but how did you know that we were getting released"?, she said, "I called to check on you and the nurse told me".

Derek said, "well thanks Jayje for picking us up", she said, "not a problem, no problem at all", Penelope sighed as she laid her head down on Dereks shoulder. Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you", JJ grinned and said, "soooooo it seems like we've missed a lot while you two have been undercover, huh"?, Penelope and Derek laughed and in unison said, "definitely".

The ride back to Dereks house was spent with Derek and Penelope filling JJ in on what had happened between the two of them. JJ said, "well it's about time, I was starting to think that we were going to have to lock the two of you up in a closet or something", Derek said, "the time never seemed right but on this case we both bared our souls to each other".

JJ rolled her eyes as Penelope laughed and said, "bare our souls, I loved it hotstuff" as he leaned in and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. JJ laughed and said, "I can't believe that the two of you stripped for each other", Derek said, "ohhhh JJ I've got moves you've never seennnn", said, "so true Morgan, so true" as they continued their ride to the jet.

When they stepped on board Derek said, "why are we taking the jet, it's only a couple hours drive"?, Hotch said, "welllll that's because we aren't going home". Penelope said, "we're not"?, he shook his head and said, "no, no we're not", Derek said, "then where are we going"?, Hotch said, "Dave talked to the director and he decided that after what the two of you had been through that we deserved some time off".

Penelope clapped her hands and said, "yayyy, so where are we going"?, Emily smiled and said, "we're going to Hawaii", Reid said, "yeah we figured that if anybody wanted to be on a nude beach it would be the two of you". Derek said, "ha ha pretty boy, very funny" as he picked a pillow up off the couch and tossed it at Reid smacking him in the face".

Fran smiled and said, "we've got swing by home and pick up the boys and your sister then we're heading on vacation", Penelope said, "seriously, we're seriously going to Hawaii"?, Dave said, "that's right kitten, a week on the beach surrounded by family I couldn't think of a better vacation, could you"?, she sighed and said, "no my italian stallion I really couldn't" and it was only a matter of a few minutes before the jet made it's way down the runway.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	20. Chapter 20

Bare It All-Ch 20

Epilogue- 5 Years Later

Derek laughed as he watched his 4 year old son Hank chasing Reid around the back yard yelling, "he's gonna get ya pretty boy". Reid shook his head and said, "ohhhh no he's not, JJ and Reids 5 year old son Henry was saying, "run daddy, runnnnnnnn".

Hotch leaned in to his 6 year old son Jack and said, "do you think you need to help your uncle Spencer"?, the little boy laughed and said, "on it dad" as he jumped down from the swing and ran across the yard saying, "I'm coming uncle Spencer, I'm coming".

Derek and Penelope had now been married almost 5 years, they realized on the vacation to Hawaii that they were destined to be together so Dave and their family arranged a quickie wedding on the beach in front of their beach house, everything was perfect, the weather was amazing, the family was all there to celebrate with the newlyweds so that made for an amazing week.

Savannah was sentenced to 40 years for each of the murders under her belt and the sentences were to be served one after the other so she would be spending the rest of her life behind bars. Hotch and Emily now have along with their son Jack a little 3 year old daughter named Sophie and she is the spitting image of her momma and she definitely has her daddy wrapped around her finger.

JJ and Reid along with Henry have a 4 year old son named Michael and a 1 year old daughter named Sarah Grace and she is the apple of her daddies eyes. Sarah was a surprise for the couple but a very loved and welcomed member to their family.

Derek sighed happily as he watched Penelope and his sister Desi as they carried his twins out into the back yard to join the celebration. The twins were now almost 5 months old, when they found out Penelope was pregnant with twins they decided that they would both pick out two names and that they would each name a twin.

The first little one that was born was a little boy that Derek named Shawn Aaron Morgan and a few minutes later his sister Shannon Emily Morgan was welcomed into the world. They were both so much like their momma that Derek couldn't help but smile when he saw them all together.

Hank was always helping his mommy with the twins and she often praised him as being the best big brother everrrrrrrrr, which of course made him a very happy little boy. Penelope still worked with the team but was mostly on a part time basis and after the twins were born she was able to work from home, which made it easier for her to help Fran with the twins.

Sarah and Desiree moved to Virginia to be closer to their family and are currently involved with twin brothers, which was of course thrilling Fran because she could already see her daughters married with kids of their own just like Derek.

Dave and Fran were still happily married and were at every chance spoiling the kids all rotten, Dave would often tell the others that it was his right as their nonno to do so". Fran was currently kissing him on the cheek as they watched Sarah with her boyfriend, Dave wrapped his arms around his wife and said, "I know that look", she said, "who meeeee"?, he laughed and said, "yes Bella, you", she said, "I just want everybody to be as happy as we are my love, that's all".

He said, "I know honey and they will be but in their own time, not ours", she nodded her head and said, "I know you're right but I'm" and Derek finished her sentence by saying, "not getting any younger", she playfully swatted at him and said, "oh you", he kissed her on the cheek and said, "I love you momma", she said, "I love you to baby boy" and then watched as he walked over and took one of the babies and started kissing it on the face.

As Penelope looked around the yard she couldn't help but smile knowing that all of her happiness started when she had the courage to bare it all to Derek.

THE END


End file.
